pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Beheeyem
Vs. Beheeyem is the eighth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 7/28/2019. Story Wyatt, Munna, Rosa, Ditto and Professor Burnet are traveling through a forest with a thick mist. Rosa is creeped out by their surroundings, and disgruntled. Rosa: I don’t see why I had to come along. I should be working on my musical! It’s debut is only a few months away! Wyatt: Relax! You can take one weekend to travel to the core of the Unova region, can’t you? Rosa: (Groans) It’s more of a “don’t want to” than a can’t. Burnet: (Giggles) It’s okay Rosa. I asked Wyatt along cause I may need Munna’s help. I promise I’ll get you back as soon as I can. Rosa: Thank you Professor. (Condescending) At least someone ''is considerate of others. Wyatt: Yeah. Mom is pretty cool like that. Rosa: (Sighs) That went right over your head. The bushes rustle, as Professor Burnet signals her arms, stopping the group. She opens a Pokéball, choosing Mirage Master the “G” Unown. Mirage Master: Unown! Sets of flashing red, green and yellow lights shine, as the light envelops the area. Everyone covers their eyes, them lowering them as the light fades. Wyatt: What was that? Munna: (Uneasy) Mun. Burnet: I don’t know. But I think it is the source of the problem. The group keeps traveling, as they locate a luxurious hotel. Burnet: Strange. There wasn’t a hotel here the last time I came this route. Wyatt: Let’s check it out. The group heads into the hotel, entering a bedroom. The door disappears behind them, the group gasping in fright. Rosa: What just happened?! Burnet: As I thought. We’ve been trapped in a dream! Wyatt: Cool! So we’re in the dream realm? Mirage Master chirps and shakes in anger, releasing dimension distorting powers. The group floats as the space is warped. Burnet: Mirage Master responding this way indicates a yes! Use Hidden Power! Mirage Master releases several black spheres of energy, engulfing the group. They all wake up in the forest, alert and on guard. Wyatt: Munna. Can you find the attacker? Munna closes its eyes, focusing its Forewarn. It then opens its eyes in a fright, looking towards the left. Burnet: There! Mirage Master! Hidden Power! Mirage Master fires Hidden Power in that direction, as a Beheeyem leaps out of the bushes. It controls its descent down, fingers flashing at the group. Wyatt: Who’s that Pokémon? (Wyatt scans it) Pokédex: (In islander accent) ''Beheeyem, the Cerebral Pokémon and the evolved form of Elgyem. It can manipulate an opponent's memory. Apparently, it communicates by flashing its three different-colored fingers. Rosa: That thing put us in the dream world? Beheeyem’s fingers glow dark magenta, as it charges a Hyper Beam. Burnet: No time to debate that! Everyone move! The group all leap out of the way as Beheeyem fires Hyper Beam. Mirage Master fires Hidden Power, as Beheeyem uses Psychic to block the attack with a tree branch. Wyatt: Tirtouga, use Bite! And Munna, help it with Telekinesis! Wyatt throws a Pokéball, choosing Tirtouga. Munna’s eyes glow green as Tirtouga floats with Telekinesis, traveling through the air like it was swimming. Rosa: Ditto! Transform into that Beheeyem and use Hyper Beam! And Venipede, strike it with Steamroller! Rosa throws her Pokéball, choosing Venipede. Venipede curls up and rolls at Beheeyem, feelers spinning around it. Ditto leaps and transforms into Beheeyem, firing a Hyper Beam. Beheeyem fires Hyper Beam to cancel the other one out, allowing Tirtouga to Bite into it and Venipede to strike it with Steamroller. It releases a burst of Psychic energy, blasting the two away. Burnet: Okay. I think we’ve played around enough, don’t you Mirage Master? USE— Voice: All hands halt! Everyone stops in surprise, as does Beheeyem. A valet walks through the forest, wearing a black suit jacket with a white button up shirt. A pocket watch hangs from his blue dress pants and he has dress shoes. His hair is styled back with a large gold stripe going down the middle of his otherwise black hair. Burnet lets out a chuckle. Burnet: Darach. I assume that this Beheeyem is yours? Darach: (Bowing) I am terribly sorry for my Beheeyem’s behavior. However, I had ordered it to protect the grounds vigorously while we are in our, current predicament. Rosa: Is this the guy we’re here to see? Burnet: Would you mind explaining our predicament? We don’t know why we’re here, or why you need my expertise. Darach: It is Lady Caitlin. She has, how shall I say it? Fallen into a deep sleep. End Scene Darach leads the group deeper into the forest, when they come out to a clearing. A large mansion stands in front of them, as they all gasp in amazement. Rosa: What is this doing in the middle of nowhere? Darach: My lady Caitlin loves her privacy, so she built her retreat mansion here, in the Entralink. Burnet: Hold on. We are actually in the Entralink? Darach: The very heart of it. Wyatt: Uh, mom? What’s the Entralink? Burnet: Supposedly the gateway into the Dream World. On the other side is the Tree of Dreams, where Mirage Master was attempting to get out from. Mirage Master: Unown Unown. Darach: Construction was completed recently, and Caitlin had lied down for her mid-morning nap. Rosa: (Mumbling) Wish I was rich enough for a mid-morning nap. Darach: However, soon after this, she was lost in a deep sleep and could not be woken. Her psychic powers were amplified by her dreams and now I fear they are too powerful for me to push through. As the world renown expert on the dream world, I figured you were the only one to call upon for assistance. Burnet: You made a good call there. Now, let’s check out the damage, shall we? Professor Burnet opens the double doors to the mansion, with the hallways a psychedelic mixture of swirling colors. The group is sucked in and the door is lost, them being distorted upside down. Wyatt: (Losing his upper body) So cool! Rosa: (Arms floating away with Ditto) So not! Burnet: (Body twisted backwards) Mirage Master! Stabilize the area around us! Mirage Master glows with Hidden Power, as everyone reverts to normal. They all let out a sigh of relief. Darach: You have my gratitude. Now, we must make haste! Darach leads the charge through the distorted hall, everyone else following after them. Nightmare silhouettes of monstrous figures form, roaring and snarling at them. Burnet: Keep moving! I don’t know if those are made real or not! Munna: Mun! Munna floats forward, as it glows pitch black. The area around it is encased in darkness, as dream silhouettes form. They collide with the monsters, keeping them at bay as the group runs past. Wyatt: Alola, Munna! What was that? Burnet: A Nightmare attack! It does continuous damage to sleeping Pokémon! Wyatt: Sweet! Looks like it can help us repel these dream monsters! Darach: Quickly! In here! They open the door to Caitlin’s bedroom, where she lies in bed pitch black. Her long hair slithers through the air like Ekans, radiating dark psychic energy. She sits up rapidly, yellow possessed eyes staring at them. Darach: Lady Caitlin! It is us! Caitlin holds her hand up, as everyone is blasted into the wall by a psychic blast. The wall morphs around and consumes them, all of them gone. The wall glows pitch black as it spits them all out, Wyatt landing on his feet. Wyatt: Munna! Use your Nightmare to counter the dream energy! Burnet: And Mirage Master, you use Hidden Power to reverse the distortion! Rosa: Ditto, Transform into Mirage Master and help out! Ditto transforms into Mirage Master, as the two release a duel Hidden Power. The room reverts to normal, being a lavish bedroom. Caitlin continues to radiate the dream energy, her bed remaining anchored to the dream world. Munna uses Nightmare, which creeps up the bed and engulfing it. Caitlin freaks out at this, and begins to dissolve away. Darach: I don’t think so! Beheeyem, Imprison! Beheeyem’s fingers light up, as a red, green and yellow force field forms around Caitlin, preventing her from escaping. She lets out a roaring snarl while trying to pounce out, as the Nightmare consumes her. Her demonic scream shifts to one of a terrified girl, as the world returns to normal. The Imprison fades, as Caitlin is back to normal. She lets out a yawn and stretches, smacking her lips. Caitlin: Good morning, Darach. Why is there a boy in my room? End Scene Professor Burnet is using a scanner to pick up on dream energy in the mansion, the readings pushing to the top of the scanner. She regroups with the others outside the mansion, shaking her head. Burnet: The dream energy readings I’m getting here are off the chart. They are literally seeping through the cracks of the walls. Caitlin: So? Can I go back inside now? Darach: What I believe that Professor Burnet is trying to say is that— Caitlin: Darach! Don’t interrupt her while she’s talking! You were saying? Burnet: With your psychic abilities, you inadvertently tapped into the dream energy and then released it. This is extremely dangerous. My bet is that this is a residual consequence of dream energy being built up on the other side at the Tree of Dreams. Mirage Master: (Ashamed) Unown un. Burnet: But, it should be fixable. I will have to recommend you stay elsewhere during this time however. Caitlin: Okay. My villa in Undella Town will have to suffice. (Sighs) Even though winter is coming. Wyatt: Dude, the beach is a great place to be in the winter time! Caitlin: (Offended) Not in Unova! The skies are overcast and the water is on the chilly side at this time of year! Especially that far north! Rosa: (Avoiding a confrontation) Let’s not upset the girl with psychic powers, okay? (Pressing) We need to get back to Nimbasa City anyway. Wyatt: Oh yeah, we do. It was nice meeting you Caitlin! Caitlin: (Having lost focus) Yes, yes a pleasure. Caitlin wanders off, Darach and Beheeyem bowing. Darach: Please excuse her manners. Darach and Beheeyem follow after Caitlin, as Professor Burnet approaches Wyatt. Burnet: You guys can head back, but I plan on sticking around to reverse these effects. I was wondering if I could hold onto Munna again. I’ll need its help in this. Wyatt: Ah, no prob, mom. It is technically your Pokémon. Wyatt pulls out Munna’s Pokéball, giving it to Professor Burnet. Munna looks upset, rubbing up against Wyatt. Wyatt: Don’t worry, buddy. I’ll see ya again. Promise. Wyatt and Rosa take off, Wyatt waving back at Munna, Professor Burnet and Mirage Master. Rosa: Was everything involving the dream world really that disorienting? Wyatt: And confusing to boot! But mom is the expert. She’ll get it all handled! Main Events * The Dream World Arc continues and the Entralink debuts. * Caitlin of the Elite Four is introduced, even though her status is not revealed. * Wyatt's Munna learns Nightmare. * Wyatt leaves Munna with Professor Burnet to work on reversing the Dream World damage. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Professor Burnet * Darach * Caitlin Pokémon * Munna (Wyatt's) * Tirtouga (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Venipede (Rosa's) * Mirage Master the Unown (Burnet's, G form) * Beheeyem (Darach's) Trivia * This features the second member of the Unova Elite Four. * Due to the Dream World originating in Gen V, I felt it fitting to include it. * The Entralink, which is in the heart of Unova, is considered to be the entry way from the Dream World and the Tree of Dreams. The reasoning for this occurs in the crossover special Race Against Time. * Caitlin was chosen for this episode due to her consistency of taking naps in the games and being rich enough to build a mansion at the Entralink. Her Psychic powers to be amplified played a role as well. * Darach is given a Beheeyem to have a Gen V Pokémon that is also a Psychic type. * Beheeyem's behavior at the beginning and the hotel created in a dream is based off the anime episode Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief! * Wyatt returns Munna to Professor Burnet for managing the mansion. This makes Tirtouga his main battling Pokémon. * Rosa reveals her Pokémon Musical is only a few months from debuting. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Dream World arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge